


The Walk Cover

by chicagoartnerd



Series: The Bite That Binds [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Pack Dynamics, Sexswap, family tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a large version of the cover for "The Walk" so you can see all the names on the burnt family tree and all the detail bits I put in to this thing. Also there's a link to the fic this is for below the image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk Cover

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/QM3Ql)

 

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/496628](../496628)


End file.
